


This Minute

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: It's 21:21 on the 21st, and Isak feels...something.





	This Minute

Isak is not the sentimental one. That’s Even’s job, one that he takes way too seriously.

Case in point. Isak had been shocked to find his gold, Caesar wreath from that godawful costume perched on the subwoofer in the living room.

ISAK: Where did you find that?

EVEN: It was in my box o’ stuff. I may or may not have stolen it from you Halloween weekend.

Another example, Even remembers the smallest details of every conversation they’ve ever had. No, really.

ISAK: Even! Jesus, why did you post that photo of us in bed? I’m never going to be able to look anyone in the eye ever again.

EVEN: [chuckles] Why not?

ISAK: [rolls his eyes] Uh, can you say awkward?

EVEN: [grins fondly] You told me you didn’t find anything awkward anymore.

Isak changed his password after that. He _would_ remember. So very Even.

Isak, however, doesn’t remember very much.

To be fair, his course load is pretty intense. And the amount of time he has to actually work on stuff for school has been cut in half since they moved in together. Isak isn’t complaining, far from it. But time management has become a necessity. He’s had to learn to use the calendar on his phone. And the memory cells in his brain have been dedicated to stuff like bath tissue, rent payment, and the expiration date on the milk, leaving little room for anything else.

Other than Even. Isak’s pretty sure his thoughts are about ninety-nine percent Even by now.

But still, it’s not like him to remember the little things. Then again, their first kiss is not a little thing.

It had started with the time, 21:21. Insignificant to him, but to Even it had been some sort of code. A sign. Isak had been totally confused for most of that night. Like, had he imagined it when Even invited him to the party as if it were, perhaps, a date? In hindsight, he’d like to say yes, but he’s still unsure.

He does know that Even had wanted to be alone with him. He knew it then too if he’s being honest. It was the way the guy wouldn’t stop staring at him. Very confusing then. A little less confusing now. Funny, even. Hindsight and all.

Sneaking away from Emma and Sonja was probably the single best thing Isak ever did, even if it was shitty to the girls. He hadn’t been able to help himself. Even is his siren song. He’d follow him to the edge of the earth and over it, into the void. He has, at times.

No. Isak isn’t the sentimental one, though he has his moments. Like now.

He’s on his phone, per usual, when he notices the date, the twenty-first. And the time, 21:20. It stops his heart. He stares at the numbers on the clock. Stares until their white edges are seared into his retinas. Stares until the zero increases.

21:21

Screenshot.  
Post.  
Done.

He lets out the breath he’d held for more than a minute. Longer than the first time Even had challenged him in the pool. Longer than the time it took for him to fall for the lanky, blue-eyed blond.

Isak sinks back into the cushions of the couch and waits.

Even is in their bedroom doing homework, having needed to get away from the “distraction” of Isak’s mouth.

He grins.

Isak can’t help it if he’s irresistible.

It isn’t long before he hears him coming.

EVEN: Issy.

ISAK: [picks up a book because he’s studying, if anyone asks] Yeah?

Even holds up his phone. He's gotten a couple of social media accounts that only Isak knows about, had claimed he needed to keep tabs on his sexy boyfriend.

Isak had rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless.

EVEN: What is this?

ISAK: [eyes on the book] What is what?

The weight of his boyfriend shifts the cushions when he plops down next to him. _Right_ next to him. So close, he’s almost on his lap.

Isak stifles a smile.

ISAK: Hello? Working here?

EVEN: [drops his phone into the center of Isak’s spread book] Baby…what is this?

It’s the screenshot, and Isak’s cheeks suddenly heat. He’d put it on Instagram, for the whole world to see. For the whole world to question, and wonder, and probably – eventually – ask ‘what’s the meaning behind that?’ Not something Isak really wants to share. So why had he?

He turns to Even because, shit…maybe he’s pissed. But he isn’t. Of course, he isn’t. His eyes shine with wonder and adoration.

Honestly, the way Even looks at him sometimes, Isak doesn’t know what to do with it.

Even winces as he scans the fading bruises on Isak’s face.

ISAK: Just seemed significant, o-o-or something. That’s all.

Even goes even softer, leans into Isak a little bit more.

EVEN: And so you immortalized it?

Isak nods.

ISAK: Yeah. Is…is that okay? I know it’s private, between us, and I wasn’t thinking. I posted it without thinking.

EVEN: [smiles] It’s fine, babe.

He leans in and places a gentle kiss on Isak’s cheek. It’s tentative. He’s been treating Isak with kid gloves for a week as if he’ll pop like a soap bubble if he gets too close.

EVEN: People may ask questions, though.

ISAK: [shrugs one shoulder] Let them.

Isak shifts closer, rests his head on Even’s shoulder, and his boyfriend leans back, folding him in his arms.

ISAK: I didn’t mean to interrupt your studying.

Even hums into his hair.

EVEN: You can interrupt me anytime, you know that.

ISAK: I do.

EVEN: Good.

They share a quiet moment. Isak’s thoughts race between their beginning, their present and what was almost their end.

After the karaoke party, Even had been amazing. Attentive, caring. And then his mind had pulled him down a dark, windy path. Isak wasn’t sure he’d be able to get him back, to get him to stop blaming himself for what had happened.

He still isn’t convinced that Even trusts him when he says he isn’t to blame. They have a lot to work through, and they will.

EVEN: The first time I kissed you, I thought my heart was going to beat its way out of my chest.

ISAK: Yeah? Same.

Even shakes his head.

EVEN: Not the same. I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure. I thought, even as it was happening, that you would hate me.

ISAK: [turns his face to him] Never.

Even smiles, rubs his nose against Isak’s and sighs.

EVEN: Thanks for saying that, but never say never.

Isak lets out a sharp exhale.

ISAK: Even…you know what you mean to me, don’t you?

Even nods.

EVEN: I think so.

ISAK: I know I haven’t…I’m not good with words, but…

He meets his eyes and Even nods.

EVEN: I know, Isak. I don’t need the words.

Isak accepts this and settles back into Even’s embrace. He wishes he were brave like Even. Confident like Even, or at least had the capacity to be fearless like Even.

EVEN: You were so brave.

ISAK: Hmm? Me? When?

EVEN: [smiles fondly] In the pool. You’ve told me, over and over, how scared you were. How unsure you were, of me and of what I wanted. [laughs] I thought I was so, sooo fucking obvious.

ISAK: Nope.

EVEN: [nods] I get that now. I’m not sure how I hid it for so long, my wanting you.

ISAK: You hid it well.

EVEN: [squeezes him a bit] And you kissed me anyway.

ISAK: [blushes, meets his gaze] Why did you? Hide it?

EVEN: [shrugs again and pulls Isak closer] Fear. I lived in fear.

ISAK: [searches his eyes] You don’t have to anymore.

Even smiles.

EVEN: [softly] No. I don’t, and neither do you.

Even picks up his phone and looks at Isak’s Instagram post.

EVEN: Geez, everyone is commenting. They want to know what it means, 21:21

Isak leans up and captures Even’s lips. The kiss is soft, still gentle. His face isn’t sore, but it’s still a little swollen.

Even cups his cheek like he’s made of glass.

ISAK: For me, I guess it’s like a…what do you call it? A touchstone.

EVEN: [peering down at him] Yeah? And you need that?

ISAK: [nods] Yeah, I think we do. When things get crazy or confusing or…or dark…we can wait for 21:21 to roll around…

EVEN: Like a reminder? A reset button.

ISAK: Yeah.

He smiles because they’d promised to deal with things as they came, to not bite off more than they can chew. And they have. Together. Isak and Even, minute by...

EVEN: It’s our minute.

Isak exhales, relieved. Because of course Even remembers.

Of course, he does.


End file.
